Crossing Timelines
by ChibiAyane
Summary: Where the Doctor and the Master went between leaving the Valiant with Jack's Vortex Manipulator and landing on Earth next to the ship yard full of rockets. They took a slight detour.


Crossing Timelines

The Master and the Doctor were having tea. Tolerating each other's presence long enough for the Master to tell the Doctor all about his plans.

"I daresay, I have you stumped this time. Haven't I, Doctor?" the Master had a smug and challenging smile. Amazing how he can combine such moods.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that," the Doctor looked a bit weary.

Suddenly, there was a sort of zapping noise, and two young men appeared in mid air about ten feet away. They landed on the ground in a heap.

Grunting in pain, the two young men sat up and looked around. The one in a brown pinstriped suit looked a bit scared when he saw the two Time Lords sitting there. The other, in his black suit, just looked insanely happy. He started laughing and the one in pinstripes tackled the one in black and they started fighting over, what looked like a leather wrist strap.

The two Time Lords with tea watched this tirade in front of them, slightly amused and a bit confused by the whole thing. The Master was chuckling slightly.

"Oh, no you don't!" Brown Pinstripes said. "I am not letting you cause that much trouble."

"You won't let me cause any trouble!" Black Suit said. "Give it to me!" They started rolling around on the grass, tugging and pulling at each other trying to gain full access to the leather wrist strap.

"No! And that's because your trouble always involves potentially causing the universe to implode!"

"You're no fun!" Black Suit grunted and kneed Brown Pinstripes in the groin.

Brown pinstripes rolled onto his side, holding his manhood, grunting in pain, "That was a cheap shot!"

"You should be used to that by now!" Black Suit sang, hovering over Brown Pinstripes. He smiled a winning smile and stood up, wrist strap in hand. He surveyed the two older looking men in front of him, "Oh, this is perfect!"

"I say, who are you?" the Doctor asked. Black suit just grinned wider and giggled like a small child.

Brown Pinstripes finally getting over the pain in his groin, sat up slightly and grabbed Black Suit's ankle and tugged him off balance, causing him to fall on his face.

"Whoa!" Black Suit managed to get out before he became a face plant. The wrist strap went flying and landed by the Master's feet.

The two young men looked up at where it landed, pausing in their renewed tussle. They glanced at each other and then started crawling toward the wrist strap, tugging each other out of the way and fighting their way over to the Doctor and the Master.

"Don't you dare!" Black Suit said as he made a sharp tug on the back of Brown Pinstripes' jacket.

Brown Pinstripes kicked Black Suit in the side, "We have enough to worry about without you causing a ruckus with yourself!" and made a lunge for the wrist strap.

Black Suit growled in frustration and grabbed Brown Pinstripes ankle and yanked him away from his goal.

The Master bent down and picked up the peculiar object and examined it, the Doctor was peeking at it from his side of the table.

The two young men stopped fighting and watched the Master in his examinations, both open mouthed. Brown Pinstripes was still slightly scared, Black Suit looked as though he was thinking up something evil to do.

"I don't remember this ever happening!" Brown Pinstripes said before he could stop himself.

The Master and the Doctor both looked at him, and Brown Pinstripes looked angry with himself. Black Suit snickered and then stood up, dusting himself off. He walked up to the Master, grinned back at Brown Pinstripes and made a show of reaching his hand out to touch the Master's arm. Brown Pinstripes leapt up and tackled Black Suit to the ground before his hand could make contact.

"Don't even think about it!" Brown Pinstripes said, he and Black Suit started rolling around on the ground again, this time just fighting each other for who was going to get up first.

"Too late!" Black Suit grunted out, yanking on Brown Pinstripes' tie and trying to choke him with it.

The Master examined the wrist strap while the young men tumbled about, now throwing fists as well. He raised his eyebrow when he figured out what the wrist strap would be able to do. Not wanting to deal with this trouble while he was in the middle of his other plans, he threw the leather wrist strap at the two idiots rolling around on the ground.

Brown Pinstripes grabbed it with a triumphant, "Haha!" and grabbed Black Suit's hand and pressed a button. They vanished, leaving the lawn looking rather poorly.

"Please don't tell me those two were our future selves," the Doctor sighed.

"Alright, I won't," the Master said simply.

END


End file.
